merc_storia_englishfandomcom-20200216-history
Guild Facility
Guild Facility/Institution (ギルド施設) is another benefit gained when joining a guild. Guild Facilities' levels can be raised by contributing wood (the amount needed will be indicated) which can be gained from quests, guild ranking reward, and personal spring. These facilities are used to increase various stats and initial SP. Page still under construction. Guild Facility page 1.png|Guild Facility page 1 Guild Facility page 2.png|Guild Facility page 2 Guild Facility page 3.png|Guild Facility page 3 Guild Facility page 4.png|Guild Facility page 4 Guild Facility page 5.png|Guild Facility page 5 Page 1 From left to right: Temporary Facility This allows player to increase their own units' stats based on guild facility by paying with gold or with diamonds. The effect only lasts 6 hours (see below for more info). Altar Increases initial sp in any quest. Can be leveled up until''' lv120'. Medical Facility Increases unit's maximum hp. Can be leveled up until '''lv120'. Training Grounds Increases unit's maximum attack. Can be leveled up until lv120. Page 2 From left ot right: Cafeteria Increases protagonist's hp and guts of back up unit called. Can be leveled up until lv120. Swordplay Fields Increases hp and attack of slash unit. Can be leveled up until lv120. The Forgery (Development Center) Increases hp and attack of stab unit. Can be leveled up until lv120. Martial Arts Grounds Increases hp and attack of strike unit. Can be leveled up until lv120. Page 3 From left to right: Archery Grounds Increases hp and attack of archer. Can be leveled up until lv120. Research Center Increases hp and attack of mage. Can be leveled up until lv120. Shooting Range Increases hp and attack of gunner. Can be leveled up until lv120. Temple Increases hp and attack of healer. Can be leveled up until lv120. Page 4 Reservoir Increases Guild Spring maximum BP and % of BP gained into the spring. Can be leveled up until lv120. Spring supply (new) Recover Guild Spring by a percentage of its max BP. Usable once a day and only available to Guild leader and Guild vice leader. Can be leveled up to lv120. Fire Shrine Increases damage against fire type enemies. Can be leveled up until lv120. Water Shrine Increases damage against water type enemies. Can be leveled up until lv120. Page 5 Wind Shrine Increases damage against wind type enemies. Can be leveled up until lv120. Light Shrine Increases damage against light type enemies. Can be leveled up until lv120. Dark Shrine Increases damage against dark type enemies. Can be leveled up until lv120. Temporary Facility This allows player to increase their own units' stats based on guild facility by paying with gold or diamonds. The effect lasts for 6 hours. The maximum level the player can rent is 100. It will make the player have all Facilities below lv 100 upgraded lv 100 for 6 hours, with the exception of water storage. It can be ideal to use during Guild Raid for extra damage or quests such as Tower floors that one cannot pass with current guild facilities. Still under construction. Note *Guild's Facility's effect on units also depends on the unit growth type. An explanation can be found in Unit. *The facility's appearance changes on certain levels, having four "stages" each.